Combat Relaxation
by k8ec
Summary: What's a girl to do for some R&R these days? A little bit of 'Not-Friends with benefits' action!


**COMBAT RELAXATION**

_Set: Post TSiP _

_Spoilers: None_

_Rating: M_

_Disclaimer: Sherlock, John & company belong to ACD, & the BBC. I just get to play with the characters minds… (& sometimes their bodies)!_

_**A/N: **__I __don__'__t __as __a __rule __write _'_ship __of __any __kind __except __friend-_ship_, __so __I__'__m __not __really __sure __where __this st__ory __came __from!_

_#_#_#_#_#_

Anthea stood patiently waiting in front of the large mahogany desk as her boss signed the final draft of the bilateral agreement the Government had been working on for the past few weeks.

Placing the gilt embossed fountain pen down, Mycroft glanced at clerk waiting to the side, nodding briefly to indicate he was done. The man silently collected the document, blotted the signature and left the room just as silently, closing the heavy oak door behind him.

Mycroft glanced up momentarily before settling some papers into his Out Tray.

"Lucille is fully briefed?" he asked.

"Yes Sir."

Her boss took in her understated navy pant suit, stiletto shoes, nail polish and the lack of her customary Blackberry, a tiny twitch to the right side of his mouth the only sign of his amusement.

"Take Phillip and the car," he added, returning to his work.

"The car? … _Oh!_ … Yes Sir."

"Oh, and Anthea?"

"Sir?"

"Try not to do _too __much_ damage."

"I'll do my best, Sir"

_#_#_#_

The car pulled smoothly into the curb.

"Get in," Anthea directed the man through the open tinted window, using a palm-sized gun for emphasis.

After a swift evaluation of his options, her _guest_ reluctantly entered the sedan.

"To what do I owe _this_ pleasure?" he asked sarcastically.

Anthea restricted herself to withdrawing a hypodermic syringe from her purse and swiftly injecting the contents into the man's neck.

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but the fast action of the drug restricted him to just a pointed glare before he lost consciousness.

"Where to, Miss?" asked the driver.

"Just the usual, Phillip" she replied with a grin.

_#_#_#_

Anthea watched her guest wake to a nagging headache, a lack of clothing and an inability to move, smiling as an involuntary shudder ran through him when the riding crop whistled sharply past his ear.

She watched appreciatively the subtle tension and relaxation of his muscles as he tested his bonds, enjoying the slim yet firm, well-muscled body displayed before her. The toned arms pulled taut above his head, legs spread and secured to the bedposts, leather strap immobilizing his neck.

Who would have thought that _this_ body was concealed beneath his normal attire? The sight of him like this was intoxicating!

Slapping the riding crop into the palm of her hand, she prowled towards the bed, her six inch heels clicking sharply like claws upon the concrete floor. Slowly, she raked her eyes up his torso, allowing him to see both her attraction and her intent. Licking her lips in a wanton manner, she ran the tip of the crop lightly up the inside of his thigh, observing with interest the goosebumps and other signs of interest the action elicited.

_His_ eyes took in her laced up black leather corselet and wispy briefs, moving upwards to her long neck, leather collar, black fingernails, blood red lips, and high pony-tail.

Nervously he licked his lips, tugging at his bonds as he eyed the grey concrete walls of the featureless room.

No escape.

"You've been rather difficult," Anthea purred as she moved to stand beside the king sized bed.

The riding crop hit hard against his upper thigh, hard enough to sting, but not to bruise.

He bit back a curse, contenting himself with glaring at her.

"Things will go much … _easier_ … for you if you'd just behave."

When no answer was forthcoming, the tip of the crop moved, rubbing hard along his perineum.

"Then again, maybe you _don__'__t __want_ this to be easy … ?"

Despite his obvious reluctance to verbally respond, his body had no such qualms, a groan forcing its way past his lips.

Anthea smiled seductively as she crawled slowly over him, sliding her body along his smooth, creamy skin until she straddled his hips.

She raked her nails down his defined muscles, leaving a trail of beaded red over arms, shoulders and chest, reveling in the sensation of his body arching beneath her. Then with no warning she thrust sharply down, impaling herself upon him, drawing a deep groan from her guest. Smiling, she slowly unlaced her corselet, allowing her breasts freedom, then rubbed her body the length of his flushed torso, nipping at his exposed nipples, neck and earlobes.

She placed the crop across his mouth, forcing him to bite down on it before putting her finger over his lips, hushing him.

"Remember what I said before? No noise, or things will get even … harder … for you."

His eyes, almost black with desire, silently pleaded with her.

For release, or for satisfaction? she wondered, removing the crop. Clenching her thighs hard against his hips, she began moving sensuously, working him slowly to fever pitch, biting, scratching, sucking, teasing remorselessly, before rolling her hips to create maximum friction.

"_**My**_ slave!" she growled in a husky voice. "You _belong_ to no-one else! You will take _orders_ from no-one else! Do you understand?"

At his lack of immediate response, she brought the riding crop down sharply on the soft exposed skin of his upper arm.

"_Do._ You. Understand?"

He gave one sharp nod before sharply arching upwards, impaling her more fully as he searched desperately for some control.

"Naughty boy!" she said, striking him sharply in the ribs. "There is only one person in charge here. You are here _solely_ for _**my**_ pleasure. If I choose to leave you unfulfilled – that will be your due. Do you understand?"

Relenting as she gazed into his expressive, pleading eyes, she caressed his sweaty cheek with her fingertips, digging her nails into the muscles of his arms and chest like a cat as she approached climax.

When they came together, the results – like all their interactions - were suitably explosive … !

_#_#_#_

The aftermath of all the activity was a degree of relaxation unachievable in the normal course of her life. She stretched slowly, working the kinks and tension from her body. One short break each month was really not enough for her mental (and physical) acquity!

"You know," her 'toy' spoke up for the first time, "if you had wanted to meet, you could have just called me! … On my _phone!_"

Anthea snuggled closer into him, her hands twisting short strands of his hair playfully, "Where would be the fun in that?"

He snorted a laugh and placed a light kiss on her head.

Close to sleep, lying peacefully tangled next to her cat-toy, she asked: "So then, same time next month?"

He glanced sharply at her before rolling her beneath him, attacking her lips ferociously before replying with a quick quirk of his mouth:

"Oh _**God**_**,** Yes!"

_#_#_#_#_#_#_


End file.
